1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device for detecting a type of a charger device during a sleep mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Different charger devices, such as an adapter or host, supply different charging current. When a charger device is inserted in an E-book, the E-book must detect a type of the charger device and then adjust the amount of current that flows to the E-book (“charging current”) according to the type of the charger device.
Generally, the E-book includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a microcontroller (MCU) cooperatively to carry out functions of the E-book. After a charger device is inserted in the E-book during a normal work mode, the CPU is responsible for detecting a type of the charger device, and the MCU has no capability to detect the type of the charger device.
When the E-book enters a sleep mode, the CPU also enters the sleep mode and cannot do anything, and the MCU can only execute basic functions such as recording input output (IO) events. If a charger device is inserted in the E-book during the sleep mode, the CPU cannot detect a type of the charger device, and the MCU has no capability to detect the type of charger device. Thus, the E-book cannot detect a type of the charger device and adjust charging current according to the type of the charger device, thereby having a non-ideal charging speed from the charger device to the E-book.